Exemplary embodiments generally relate to communications and, more particularly, to alarm systems and to sensing conditions.
Security systems are common. When an alarm is detected, most security systems seize a phone line to call a monitoring station. That is, a plain-told telephone system (“POTS”) call is made to alert the monitoring station of the alarm. This POTS-based security system is very reliable, but the telephone call may require more than thirty (30) seconds to set-up. Moreover, while the phone line is seized, a customer is unable to make or receive calls to other numbers—such as “911.”